Dead Roscoe
by NikoleStilinski24
Summary: Based on this prompt: "Are you ok?" Have you got something in your eye?" "No I'm…I'm winking. I'm trying to wink." I don't remember from where or who that I had gotten this prompt. Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Teen Wolf. No copyright intended.


After a hard and miserable day of working, editing another novel by the #1 bestselling novelist Peter H. Wolfe, Roscoe decides that all the duct tape - and wire - and jug of water that Stiles carried 24-7 (for her minor breakdowns) just isn't enough anymore.

Which left him only one option- the dreaded public transportation.

He made it to the bus stop that was the closest to his work just as one was leaving, just his luck! Now he had to wait 25 minutes for the next one to come. Deciding to sit on one end of the bench that was sitting off to the side for waiting bus passengers.

He pulled out his phone to call Scott but saw that it was already the middle of the night where he and Allison were.

Disappointed that he couldn't speak and vent to his best-friend but he knew his dad would be up. Finding the number Stiles pushed send and waited three rings before his dad picked up.

"Hello. Stiles?"

"Hey pops! Roscoe...Roscoe died dad...I am so fucking heartbroken." Stiles said dramatically.

"Language son, this time I will forgive you because I know your upset." Was the first thing John said but he was quick to continue. "Well Stiles I can't say that I am 100% shocked 'cus she was old and held up by nothing but duct tape."

"Sorry dad." Stiles didn't sound regretful. He felt that he was old enough to be a allowed to curse, he was 23 after all.

"So how are you getting home?" John asked.

"The bus, which is just sacrilege." Stiles replied noting that someone was approaching the bus stop but not really paying attention to the person.

He continues talking to his dad about work and asking if John is still eating right.

"I will call Parrish if need be." Stiles threatened.

"No need I promised you kid when your mo..well you know. I promised you I would stay true to a balanced diet. I only cheat on one day a week and when your here for special occasions." John sounded so sincere that Stiles knew he was telling the truth and changed the subject.

As Stiles talked to his dad he saw that the person who approached the stop earlier was a guy. Well more like the sexist man he had ever laid his eyes on. The guy had blue jeans, a burgundy henley and a leather jacket on. The guy that was the epitome of hotness with greenish eyes and serious beard and mustache was walking over to the bench and sat on the other end of it leaving a substantial amount of space. Much to Stiles's displeasure.

"I feel like I'm cheating on Roscoe dad I swear mom would have hated this just as much if not more than I do." Stiles continued on ignoring the tall drink of water that was sat beside him.

"I know Stiles. But hey, maybe a mechanic can fix her." John tried to reassure his son.

"Yeah, maybe, I don't know. I'm not even sure if they can get through all the duct tape and wire to be honest." Stiles sighed, all the while hearing a snickering type of laugh that suspiciously sounded like it was coming from the hot guy beside him.

If Stiles didn't know better he would have sworn that this guy had heard him and his dads whole conversation, both sides of it.

Stiles could hear that his dad was also chuckling from what he had said.

Soon the scruffy hotness of a man raised up off the bench and started to walk over to stand in line for the bus.

Stiles realized that more people had showed up while he was busy talking to his dad.

"Well dad, I gotta go the bus is here. Talk later. Love ya!" Stiles told his dad.

Stiles hung up after hearing his dad say his goodbyes, getting in line behind an older women.

Once he was on the bus (which wasn't as crowded as he thought it would have been) he saw that the good looking man was on the left side of the bus towards the back.

Stiles sat down on the opposite side.

He had a ways to go before his stop, so he brought out his phone and started to play Candy Crush. Problem he had was that with his ADHD it didn't keep his interest for long, so he ended up putting it away after only 10 minutes.

Stiles looked up and saw that the hot guy was looking at him but he looked to be having some kind of eye problem of sorts.

The guys left eye was blinking oddly almost in a flickering, flaring, blinking sort of way.

Stiles didn't want to be rude and keep staring so he went on to look around the bus. Over the seats of the bus there were small billboards which had ads or comics on them that he found to be mostly funny.

When his eyes caught the movement of the man's flickering -not flickering- eyes again.

Stiles couldn't help the fact that he didn't have a brain-to-mouth filter.

"Are you ok?" Have you got something in your eye?"

"No I'm…I'm winking. I'm trying to wink." The guy replied.

Stiles couldn't even believe what he was hearing, this adonis of a man was trying to wink at him? At Stiles.. What? Did he just step through to another universe?

Stiles started to laugh almost uncontrollably because of the absurdness of it all.

At first he thought that he had offended the guy when his thick eyebrows drew up and then he was also laughing loudly. It was the greatest sound that Stiles had ever heard.

"My name is Stiles. Sorry that I laughed it's just that most guys who try to flirt with me do not look like you. What's your name handsome?" Stiles asked feeling oddly confidant all of a sudden.

"Derek...Derek Hale." The guy replied almost making it sound like a question.

"Like Bond, James Bond?" Stiles really needed to find that damn filter.

Stiles was looking at Derek waiting for him to respond. Hoping that he didn't offend the guy...again.

Much to Stiles delight Derek's mouth quirked up in a smirk and then he started to laugh so Stiles joined in happy that Derek had found the humor in it.

"Yeah something like that. So I couldn't help but to hear that you have a sick uh...Roscoe?" Derek asked Stiles.

"Um..yea, she's my Jeep but she stopped working and I just don't know if she can be fixed. She was my moms before she was mine and now that my mom is gone I would hate to lose Roscoe." Stiles said moving over to the seat behind Derek now that it was empty, not surprised that Derek had listened and heard him and his dads conversation.

"I understand that my dad is gone and he left me this old fashioned pocket watch that was passed down from his father and grandfather. But one day it broke and I went to great lengths to get it fixed. Just because it was so priceless to me." Derek looked thoughtful. "I'm a mechanic so I might be able to fix her. Here is my card the top number is my business number if you want to set up an appointment for me to look at her, and the bottom number is my personal cell if you want to text me or anything." Derek sounded so shy that Stiles found it endearing and so adorable.

"I will definitely call for an appointment for Roscoe." Stiles tells Derek, noticing how he looked discouraged. "As for your number I would love to just take you out on sunday, and maybe text you here and there, if you'd like." Stiles continued.

"I would like that very much Stiles." Derek was smiling when he finished speaking, his cute bunny teeth showing.

"Great. I hate to have to stop this but this is my stop." Stiles said pulling for the bell to let the driver know.

"Oh ok yeah I hope to hear from you soon Stiles. Have a nice rest of your night."

"You too Derek." Stiles said before getting up headed towards the door.

Stiles lasted just as long as it took for him to get to his apartment before texting Derek.

Stiles and Derek texted each other all throughout the night and well in to the morning.

They slowly got to know each other and after two weeks of dating Stiles found out that Derek was a werewolf. One week after that Stiles coincidentally found out that Derek's uncle was the author who's story Stiles had been in the process of editing when him and Derek first met.


End file.
